


The Morning After

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: You're Not A Wreck [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alec and magnus figuring things out, kinda not really getting together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: In-between 'You're Not A Wreck' and 'I Just Want You In My Arms' 
So how are Alec and Magnus gonna make it work after a Camille fiasco? How would Magnus work through his issues and get to be with Alec?





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set immediately (or after some hours of sleep for Alec and Magnus) after You're Not A Wreck, where Alec and Magnus figured a way to make their relationship work, as well as for Magnus to work through his issues.

It took Alec a few moments to actually become conscious of his surroundings, sunlight shining onto the bed through the blinds. His hands grabbed onto the empty half of the bed and recalled everything that happened the night, day, before. He was worried that Magnus had bolted yet again, despite how the other had promised he would do no such thing. Alec got up from the bed and headed out of the room. He was immediately relieved when he found Magnus sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand.

‘Hey, morning.’ He smiled to Magnus, unconscious of himself releasing a breath that he had been holding since he walked out of the room. 

‘Morning, Alexander. There’s more coffee in the pot and…I figure we could order takeout for brunch? We’re kinda low on groceries and it’s not like we have anything to do today anyway?’

Magnus turned to face Alec and gestured to the pile of takeout menus on the tv rack.

‘Yeah sure, let me brush my teeth and I’ll join you.’

Alec’s feet patted on the floor as he walked over to the bathroom. His relieved breath earlier did not escape a way-too-awake Magnus. Now that Magnus was more like his usual self and recalling Alec’s last night request of having him stay close to him, he could harbour a guess that Alec was still worrying over any opportunity Magnus might wanna bolt from him. Magnus took another sip of his coffee, before scribbling another item onto the list he had been writing since he woke up and brewed some coffee. Waking up from Alec’s arms had given him a reason to properly get up from bed. Recalling their conversation with each other the night prior gave Magnus a sort of determination to make it work with Alec. Raphael’s words still ringing in his mind somehow. He knew he would swing back down to the pit in a few days or weeks, but he would cherish whatever better state he could muster to make it the best between Alec and him.

He was so fixated on thinking over the list that he did not notice Alec coming out of the bathroom and sitting right next to him, snatching up the pile of takeout menus.

‘So are we…what are you writing there?’ Alec glanced over the list in Magnus’ hand.

‘Well we agreed to talk over it this morning, so I figured why not start straight away, right Alexander?’ Magnus replied.

‘I agree, but can we do it over food? I’m starving and my mind’s not fully awake.’ Alec yawned as he laid across Magnus’ lap, flinging the pile of menus. Magnus noticing the black bags under Alec’s eyes, recounting the previous nights that Alec did spend time taking care of him, instead of going straight to bed from his days helping Jace train or consulting with Lydia over his thesis project.

‘Yeah of course, darling. Why don’t you pick out the food and I will play us some trashy tv while we wait on food?’ Magnus slipped his hand underneath Alec’s head, which was leaning on the armrest, his hands caressing through Alec’s hair, lightly massaging his skull. Alec moaned as the tension bled from his head and feeling not so dizzy since waking up.

‘Another reason I am so into you, Magnus. That list is now never gonna end.’

Alec blunted as his mind was still soaked in the physical sensation Magnus’ hands granted him.

‘Is it now, Alexander? I thought it would take more from me to have you even fall further for me.’

Magnus smirked as he continued to massage on Alec’s shoulders, having put away the list on the coffee table moments earlier. Alec blushed at what Magnus just said and concentrated on side-glancing over the menus, deciding that Chinese would be their brunch and whined at Magnus to order, because he could not be bothered to get up from his current position to pick up the phone.

‘You are adorable when you whine, god I wish I could kiss you and shut you right up.’

Magnus laughed as Alec gone dumbfounded at his words. It took him another moment to react.

‘I wouldn’t exactly oppose to you kissing me.’

Alec whispered, gazing right into Magnus who returned his gaze. Magnus leaned down, yet he kissed on Alec’s forehead instead of his lips as Alec thought he would.

‘I would love to, but I am afraid I won’t be able to stop there and start ravishing you in any sexual way possible before we sort out what we need to sort out.’

Magnus sighed as he leaned back on the couch, though his hands remained on ruffling Alec’s hair.

‘Huh? So no kissing as the first item on the list? So what else?’ Alec muttered.

‘Well considering kisses are out of the question, sex is off-limit as well.’

Magnus smirked at Alec, before he tapped on his head to let himself off the couch and went on to order their takeouts. Having him standing against the kitchen counter, wearing a t-shirt that was definitely Alec’s (because it’s a plain grey t-shirt and Magnus did NOT own anything that was plain), despite the ruffled hair and tired eyes, he still looked amazing to Alec.

He was so concentrated on mapping out Magnus’ body in his mind that he was startled when said man sat back down on the couch and had one hand on Alec’s shoulder.

‘Alexander, Camille and I jumped right into sex when we started and she……let’s just say she is very explorative with anything sexual and as much as I was open to trying new things in the bedroom, there were sometimes I didn’t enjoy but couldn’t really tell her to stop or otherwise…… I know better than anyone that how far I could just drown in having sex and ignore the rest of the world, or even whether I enjoy it or not, I would just drown in Camille’s presence or whatsoever it was. And I don’t want that with you. I want it to matter when it comes to you, not just something or someone for me to drown in. You deserve that from me. So that is one item I’m putting into this…list or agreement or whatsoever we’re gonna call this.’

Taking in Magnus’ serious confession, it took away every bit of sleepiness Alec still had. His mind still taking in every word he had said, knowing that understanding and comprehending what Magnus was giving him here was more important than giving him a response right away. Alec took up Magnus’ other hand, holding it tight.

‘Very well, then. We’ll start from there. I want… I want us to be honest with each other. I know it seems we already do, but like you said yesterday, you and I are gonna have bad days that we just don’t wanna say or do anything. When that happens, the least we promise each other is that we’ll eventually come clean? Is that alright?’

Alec asked tentatively, knowing that this was a bold request, but he wanted it. He wanted to be the one that Magnus would come to. It took Magnus half a minute if staring at Alec’s hands that were holding his to give his response. He slowly turned his head back up and pulled his other hand down to turn his

‘Yes, I promise, as long as you would do the same as well. Come to me whenever you’re not sure if I’m gonna stay or not.’

That took Alec by surprise. Though it had been his lurking concern all this time he had known Magnus, he never thought the man would catch on with it and put it on the table so clearly. His startled expression made Magnus continue.

‘I thought it through this morning. I can’t promise you that I would be all fine and good just in a moment’s time. I can’t say that I can date you immediately or anything, because somehow I still feel like I don’t deserve you, that you deserve someone better than me. Yet having you there, telling me that you care enough to ask me to stay every time, it anchors me. Alexander, you give me something to look forward to waking up, to think about what I’m gonna do for the day. You being there gives me a reason to stitch everything back together and I want that. Even before Camille, you already have a special place in my heart and mind. I know myself enough that I wouldn’t let out such a confession to just anyone even when I am drunk off my ass that night. I want you around, all this time. So Alexander, please don’t ever doubt whether or not I want you around or not. I…’

He saw Alec blinking his eyes, more reflective than usual, that he held him tight with his arms, hoping the physical contact would remind Alec that he meant every word he said. Alec relaxed into the hug, hands holding tight on Magnus’ waist, breathing in on Magnus’ neck.

‘I would always want you around, Alexander. One way or another, and I will be damn sure to show you just as much as you need and want.’ Magnus whispered to his ears, before finally loosening his hold.

‘Alright then. Thanks…Magnus.’ Alec couldn’t find words to express how Magnus’ assurance was something he needed so direly for so long, for someone to need him, to want him around. Yet glancing at Magnus’ genuine smile, Alec felt maybe it’s alright for him to not voice out how grateful he was, that maybe Magnus already got what’s behind his pitiful thank you.

 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, they grinned at each other before separating and racing each other to the door. It was a custom between the two of them that whoever got to the door slower would end up paying for that round of takeout. Magnus won by maybe a millisecond.

‘Hey you whined about not picking up YOUR phone to order, so the least you can do is to pay up, big guy.’

Magnus retorted right before Alec pouted at him and opened the door. The delivery guy handed Alec the bags of takeout, as did Alec hand him the money. He only glanced down to the bag after he closed the door and walked back into the sitting room.

‘MAGNUS, for the tenth times I am NOT drinking that godforsaken bubble tea, who knows what the hell do they put in there?!’

Alec groaned once he overlooked the items inside it. Surely enough, there were two plastic mugs, one lilac in colour another light brown in the bag.

‘I told you I will keep ordering it until you give it a try. For one, they are delicious. Second, I swear you could use a little colour in the things that you like. Thirdly, even if you don’t drink it, I have and always will drink it for you.’

Magnus quickly took away the beverage bag from Alec and put it over the coffee table, instead of the kitchen counter where Alec settled all the food.

‘So food first? We do deserve a little break for communicating that much BEFORE any food got into us.’ Magnus grinned.

‘Yeah sure, and I am still NOT touching that bubble thing!’

Alec hit the ‘boil’ button on the kettle with way more force than needed to. They both knew Alec was just extra annoyed with his inability with words moments ago and half fond of Magnus’ insistence on him about trying something new and colourful.

‘I’d ask if you want some tea as well, but seeing that you dare to consider “bubble tea” actual tea, I feel like I don’t even need to ask you.’ Alec pouted as he waited for the kettle to boil.

Magnus then walked towards him and wrapped his hands around Alec’s waist, leaning his chin on Alec’s shoulder. Alec relished in having him close, feeling assured that they would be alright. Magnus had always snuck up on him since they had become friends. At first Alec would be startled by the sudden contact, but after he got used with it, it had become a familiar gesture between them. As physical contact reminded both of them that they weren't mad nor upset with each other.

‘Awww I’m sorry. I would never turn down tea usually, darling, but seeing I finished two pots at Ragnor’s yesterday, bubble tea seems more pleasant than “actual tea”.’ Magnus explained.

Alec snorted, as he turned around and held one of Magnus’ hand, leading them both sitting back on the couch, each holding their own take-out box.

‘Two whole pots. People might start to think you’re the tea-craver between us.’

Alec muttered once Magnus laid his legs on Alec’s lap, instead of merely sitting on the couch. Magnus only smirked at his comment and continued eating.

They ate in compatible silence for a while. Thoughts swirling in both of their minds.

 

Looking at Alec in front of him, Magnus replayed the conversation from last night in his mind. Alec’s words gave him the foundation to believe that he did good even when he wasn’t thinking about it. It made it easier to breath, easier to believe that he was still himself after everything. As much as he had always known Alec to be loving and kind to the ones he loved, he had never accounted for a day that such care would extend to himself. Being on the receiving end of such love made him more eager to stand on his own feet and to carry whatever burden Alec had with him. He knew he was still a mess and there were more than one issues on their hands, but the least he could do to make this more possible to work was to lay it all out for Alec to see.

Meanwhile, Alec was content, though there had gotta be more on Magnus’ mind than what he had just told him. Yet, with Magnus’ assurance that he’d always want Alec around, it grounded him. It was what he needed after worrying Magnus might bolt from him, whether it might be from discovering Alec’s crush on him or refusing to let Alec take care of him. Now that he knew he could take in every second of having Magnus close by, permission to touch and reach out for him. He felt secure enough to deal with whatever Magnus had on his mind.

 

It was only when Magnus finished his box of food and put it down in exchange of picking up the lilac bubble tea that he spoke up.

‘So…how are we gonna be together and not together? I mean, no kissing or more…and I’m still kinda a mess somehow…’

‘You once told me feelings are like symptoms, that emotions are telling towards how one actually feels and decides. So how about we go through this with how you feel?’

Magnus dropped his head, murmuring to himself for a few moments and nodded to Alec.

‘Sure this might work…Though on the same note, Alec… Thing is I am still not sure how I’m gonna be able to tell whether I’d fall in love with you for who you are or because you are right there for me when I needed most. I really don’t want to love you just because you happen to be the one there. I just wanna fall in love with you the proper way and I’m not sure how to do that.’

Magnus sucked a few more bubbles from the plastic cup he was holding.

‘Like I told you last night, Magnus you’ve already seen me in so many situations and believed in me. You’ve done so much for me that it made me fall more in love with you, maybe this is just the other way round now. The part of me that would take every opportunity to take care of you has been part of me for quite a while. Isn’t that also what a relationship entail? Being there for each other? And somehow we both already did. It’s all up to you to decide how far you wanna go with “us”.’

Alec smiled and squeezed on Magnus’ shoulder to give him reassurance, while Magnus took another sip from the cup and pondered.

‘Yeah, I guess you’re right. I could do that… I could figure out when I’m fine with starting a relationship with you…Just make sure this won’t turn into a burden for you? Like you agreed last night, tell someone when I become too much for you? I…just really want this to work out between us…’

They stared at each other until Alec nodded.

’Yes, I promise.’

 

All of a sudden, Magnus shoved the other bubble tea onto Alec’s hands.

‘What…What? Magnus?’ Alec thanked the angels for his nice reflexes that he held the plastic cup just in time for it to not fall on the couch.

‘Since we can’t kiss each other on the lips to seal the pact, we gotta toast bubble tea to seal it.’ Magnus sat upright, enfolded his one arm over Alec’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

‘Just one sip, grumpy cat.’ Magnus held out his cup in front of Alec’s.

‘Fine. Also, don’t call me grumpy cat.’ Alec shoved their cups together before taking a sip. Though he was all prepared to brace that god forbid drink, it tasted light in his mouth. The sweetness was still a little too intense for Alec’s flavour, but it was not all bad. Magnus beamed at Alec’s hesitance to make a response.

’See? I told you you’d like it!’

Alec groaned at his enthusiastic response, yet not putting down the plastic cup from his hands. Magnus flopped down from Alec’s lap and picked up the empty take-out boxes.

‘Okay, since we’re low on grocery, we gotta make a run for it. Drink up, grumpy cat. We got a grocery store to swing through.’

Following Magnus, Alec stood up from the couch and grabbed his arm, kissed him on the cheek.

‘Yeah alright, now we done the kissing seal for the pact. We will figure it out.’

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is the hardest of the three parts, forgive me if it doesn't feel smooth or something, let me know. It's hard to write BACK on an in-between scene, you have to keep remembering what you've already written and what not. Inconsistency as a constant fear as you write, so any comment on that please say so.....  
> Anyway I hope you did enjoy reading this series, at least a little?


End file.
